In Safe Hands
by PeaceBear
Summary: Drakken is at it again, attempting to ruin Kim's life... with a 'foul' plan that could create a mess.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. And this is my second KP fic. I'm REALLY nervous about typing it up because I'd hate to think about making the characters OC. **

**Warning: This will end up a tad KIGO-ish near the end. Nothing major, I adore Kigo works but I'm horrible at creating them.**

* * *

_Kim Possible lay lifeless until she opened her eyes looking at her surroundings. Blackness seemed to eat everything up. "Where am I?" She asked herself sitting up. The ground below her shifted as she attempted to stand up. "Whoa" She fell forward wrapping her arms around something. "A pole?" she thought to herself. A green glow from behind lit up her view. Kim Possible suddenly knew that she had been hugging a finger wrapped in green leather. Kim turned to the source of the light, she found herself looking into two huge green eyes starring back at her._

"SHEGO!" Kim jolted up in a cold sweat.

* * *

Shego yawned stretching out her muscles. She sat up straight in the chair in front of the monitors that showed scenes of the night outside the lair, letting out a second yawn. "ARGH" She growled standing up, walking away from her post. "If Drakken doesn't hurry up I'll leave for some fun." Mumbling she walked down the hallway to Drakken's office. "Hey, Dr. D!" Shego forced her way through the door and found he wasn't in the room. She walked back into the hallway just as two henchmen in red passed by. 

"Hey where's Dr. Drakken?" She called out to them. One of them turned half way around directing his attention to Shego.

"He's in the lab." The man said then continued with the other henchman. Shego headed to the lab with haste.

Drakken's goggles magnified his eyes while he focused on the concoctions of chemicals in front of him. He gently tilted a vile to pour its contents into a beaker. "Dr. D!" The door blew open as Shego strutted through. Drakken jumped startled from the Shego's entrance and trying not to drop the unstable chemicals he held.

"Shego!" Drakken swiveled around on his stool to face the interruption. "Try knocking next time. I'm busy with something very important."

"Uh huh. Yeah? Like what?" She leaned in settling her elbows on the counter of Drakken's work space. "You not making more coco-moo are you?"

Drakken glared at her. "No and must you bring that up?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "I'm busy with my next big plan to ruin Kim Possible's life!" He laughed.

"Yeah…" Shego said with a monotone voice. "You've already tried that remember? You tried to make her blush herself into nonexistent."

"This is different Shego." Drakken huffed. "Now if you don't mind?" He pointed at the vile in his hand. Shego shrugged backing up away from the counter, folding her arms across her chest. Drakken grabbed a small gas mask, putting it over his mouth and nose without noticing Shego's strange look toward him. He slowly poured the liquid into the beaker. A white smoke rose out of the beaker, Drakken looked to Shego as if he was waiting for something. Shego inhaled, opening her mouth to remark on his actions but she cringed covering her mouth and nose with her hands.

"Ugh! That's rank!" She backed away from the doctor and coughed waving a hand in front of her face. "So… what? You've made a stink bomb. Elementary kids make them all the time. How does this ruin Possible's life?"

"Shego! This is no childish stink bomb." Drakken said with a hint of pain from her words. "We will lure Kim Possible into a trap and then with the combination of these chemicals on her skin…" He paused, "It will take weeks to get this smell out of her hair and off her skin!"

"Sooooo…" Shego dragged it out, "She'll be the laughing stock of her Social Life?"

"Precisely Shego!" Drakken laughed through the mask. Shego was silent with a stare. "Shego? Don't you know how much that will hurt the Social Life of a cheerleader?"

"I wouldn't know." She said in her usual sarcastic tone. She knew how much of a dent it would be in Kim's life, but Shego was never a cheerleader back in school. She didn't bother finishing that level of hell.

"Come let us prepare a trap."

"Why not put loser on her forehead while she's sleeping." Shego grumbled into her hand as she followed Drakken out of the lab.

* * *

"Kimmie, Ron's here." Kim's mom yelled up the stairs just for Kim came rushing down the stairs and out the door grabbing Ron's arm in a rush. 

"Bye Mrs. Dr. Possible." He yelled from the yard as he was dragged away by Kim. "What's up KP?" He walked along the side of his best friend. She was silent looking away. "Kim?"

Kim sighed, "I had a way weird dream. The effects haven't worn off yet, kay? Wade called earlier with information about a tip he received for a possible theft at the Museum."

Ron nodded interested in the dream that can have such an effect on his friend. "So it's mission time before school?"

"Looks that way." Kim and Ron headed down the road to catch the public bus. They rode it all the way down town to the Museum of Middleton. Kim pulled out her kimmunicator. "Wade, we are here."

"Alright Kim, The curator should be out soon to talk with you."

"Thanks Wade." Kim put her kimmunicator away and Ron sat down on a bench nearby.

"KP… So what was your dream?" Ron asked patting the open space next to him. Kim scuffed.

"More like nightmare." She sat down next to him with a smile, "It's not really the events that happened it was the way I felt." Her eyes averted to the ground, Ron sat silent letting her know he was all ears. "I felt-"

"Miss Possible?" Kim and Ron heard a voice and stood up looking to the curator.

"Yes." Kim said stepping forward to shake the older gentleman's hand.

"A tip was giving to us this morning; someone could be after a Maharajah's Sand of Time Dagger." He looked and sounded nervous as he showed them in through the front entrance.

"Sand of Time? Does it take you back in time?" Ron asked looking around the museum.

"Of course not . . . but legend says that the wielder can rewind time with the power of its sand." The curator said as he walked up to the display glass. Kim stepped up next to him glancing at the knife then up above its case looking for any possible way to steal the dagger.

"Well we can stay until we have class." Kim told the curator. H nodded and walked off to attend to other business. Minutes passed as Kim walked around looking for anything suspicious.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed and there was no sign of any one showing up to steal the dagger. Kim stretched, "Kay Ron, this is a bust. We have class." 

Ron stood up from the ground with a nod dusting off himself.

"Well, Miss Kim 'Perfect' Possible. Popular and famous with her peers. Don't want to be late for school." Drakken's voiced echoed out all around the museum. Kim set her hands upon her hips with an irritated look. Shego dropped down in front of Kim.

"Who does he think he's kidding?" Shego asked before her hands where engulfed by her green flames taking swipes at Kim as the younger girl backed up blocking the attacks. "You? Perfect?" Shego laughed without missing a beat.

Ron stood back looking for Drakken's currently location, he may have been the sidekick but he could at least try to help Kim foil Drakken's plans. He considered himself a great help even if he was a distraction most of the time. Ron ran off to get a better look of the place and for Drakken.

"What do you want with the dagger?" Kim strained as they locked fists trying to over power the other one. Shego only smiled wickedly. Kim swept a foot under Shego, but she was waiting for that. Shego pushed Kim back knocking her to the ground. Shego grinned as she sat on top of Kim.

Ron snuck up a flight of stairs to the second floor which over looked the main room. He lay down near the top and pulled Rufus out of his pocket. "Come'n Buddy." He whispered. Rufus jumped down on to step closest to him. Ron spotted Drakken with a wheel barrow. There were four large water balloons in the wheel barrow. "Ok now he's being childish." Ron jumped up to present himself. "Drakken! Aren't you a little to old for water balloons?"

"I knew you'd show up buffoon. I won't let you destroy my chance this time." Drakken pulled out a ray gun as Ron ran toward him. Drakken aimed the gun to Ron's feet. A blast of ice shot out freezing Ron to the ground in mid step. "HA!" Drakken laughed at him.

"KP!" Ron yelled out. Kim heard his cry and bucked Shego off her. Kim jumped up and headed to the stairs. Shego pounced wrapping her arms around Kim's waist.

"Nuh-uh, Princess." Shego blocked Kim's elbow for attempting to hit her in the face. "Drakken! Go."

Kim was confused for a moment then she saw the wheel barrow that Drakken was lifting over the railing to dump something down onto her. Kim maneuvered in Shego's arms, turning to face her. Kim grinned grabbing Shego's collar as she free fell backwards. Shego fell down on top of Kim just as the water balloons slipped out of the wheel barrow.

Shego gasped as she knew what would happen. She didn't have time to react of even think about the two choices she would have had, "Save herself along with Kim, she was hanging on hard enough or take the hit." The four water balloons, two colors for a pair, fell down around the two girls below breaking on contact. Even though Kim tried to use Shego as a shield it didn't work out to her advantage. The two girls where partially soaked. Kim looked up into a shocked Shego's face, she released her and the two sat up.

"What is that smell?" Kim asked.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short. I'm still trying to get things rolling in my head. I had an idea for two different stories but this is going to end with one story that I developed the best in my mind. It came from a KP dream I had. I love that dream. All feedback is welcomed!**


End file.
